Datei:INCOMPLETE - Das bin ich JMC 32stel GRUPPE I
Beschreibung iTunes: https://itunes.apple.com/de/album/das-bin-ich-single/id1124897096 Sellfy: https://sellfy.com/p/gLvE/ Artists: Incomplete https://www.facebook.com/Incomplete78) Beat: Incomplete & ArMaR Guitar: Max Roxtone Mixing/Mastering: Incomplete Kamera/Grading: Julian Wagner (8weltwunder) http://www.facebook.com/julianwagnerphotography https://www.facebook.com/8weltwunder Schnitt/FX: Incomplete gehts um menschen die ich liebe bin ich gerne der am schnellsten hilft und reiche meine hand doch hab mich nichteinmal mehr selbst im griff - ha.. ihr habt keine ahnung wer ich wirklich bin - und was ich fühle und vorallem was in mir nicht stimmt - wenn du mich kennst .siehst du vielleicht auch. meinen hass im blick - und für den rest von euch? das ist die wahrheit, das bin ich.. bin aufgewachsen in ner stadt voll krimineller draufgänger - in meinem viertel war das deutsche kind der ausländer - falsche kreise zeigten früh wie man mit feu-er spielt ich merkte zügig dass ne anklage recht teu-er wird mit 16 jahren kamen waffen und drogen denn durch mein umfeld wurde ich bereits zum hassen erzogen und na klar bekam ich auf die fresse, viel zu oft, das stärkte mich doch wer von euch ist unbesiegt wenn er zu sich mal ehrlich ist wie oft es war? - keine ahnung doch ich kann den fehler sagen alkohol verdammt, hab seit ich 18 bin nen leberschaden jeden abend trinken, komm und treff mich wo die party ist denn einst hatte ich ihn, doch jetzt hat mich bereits der alk im griff ___ - - - und ich weiß das ist falsch... es ist nur alk doch viel zu oft bin ich in seiner gewalt ___ doch das bin ich! ich heiß euch willkommen hier in meiner welt das hier ist die wahrheit das bin ich wie mich noch keiner kennt hier gehts nicht um taktgefühl um texte oder zeilenlänge ich versuch auch garnicht hier die besten reime einzurappen ___ ich will euch nur zeigen was da hinter der fassade ist - meine fehler eingestehn und nicht nur kleinreden kann sich wer mit CHAOS identifiziern? denn das chaos hier is mein leben ## REFRAIN ## das - bin - ich - und nicht der typ den ihr kennt mir ist egal was die halbe welt jetz über mich denkt - vom leben gezeichnet durch fehlende reife denn ich bin I-N-C und das soll jeder begreifen, verdammt und zwecks dem grünen ists ja nicht so dass ichs brauch dikka - doch wirds zu laut wird gebaut und der rauch für den traum inhaaaa.. - liert es ist einfach nur zum abschalten von all dem stress und dabei lässt man seine last fallen das is mein leben zwischen weed, kippen und wodkaflaschen keine playlist - kein durch lied skippen den schrott verlassen - kein durch rückspulen das gute wiederholen - kein durch pause einfach weg und kein durch play dann wieder ton das ist .. du musst es nehmen wies gegeben war ich leb mein leben wenn auch viel zu oft mal fehlerhaft - ich lebe gut bin nur am feiern doch hab fast kein lohn fast 3 scheiß jahre bin ich mittlerweile arbeitslos halte mich noch oben durch musik und ein paar basisjobs lebe meinen traum, sieh mich auf bühnen wie ich parts perform - kein support vom amt, alles kommt aus meiner hand ich bin nicht nur battlerapper hör dir meine zeilen an das is mein leben, das ist ich bleib auf dem boden sound i-n-c was ist los mit euch ## REFRAIN ## das - bin - ich - und nicht der typ den ihr kennt mir ist egal was die halbe welt jetz über mich denkt - vom leben gezeichnet durch fehlende reife denn ich bin I-N-C und das soll jeder begreifen, verdammt Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:VideosKategorie:VideosKategorie:VideosKategorie:VideosKategorie:Videos